


Cipher Hunt

by tropicalisa



Series: Gravity Falls's Cipher Hunting Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cipher Hunt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reality AU, Siblings AU made by tanosan96 and buryooooo at tumblr, also including humanized journal here belongs to elentori at tumblr, also the cipher brothers, but i swear to anyone, cipher hunt au, even bill, im sorry if i copying another work, that this is my own work, tribute to gravity falls, written in indonesian
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalisa/pseuds/tropicalisa
Summary: Musim panas memang terkadang membosankan. Mabel ingin sekali musim panasnya berkesan dan iseng mencari game atau aktivitas unik di sosial media, dan menemukan sebuah permainan dengan media dunia nyata bernama Cipher Hunt. Ia pun memberitahukan permainan itu pada saudaranya dan Dipper merasa ada yang ganjil dengannya.





	1. About The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Work ini berdasarkan Cipher Hunt yang pernah dilaksanakan pada 20 Juli-2 Agustus 2016. Tentang Cipher Hunt sendiri bisa dilihat di Gravity Falls Wikia. Juga, work ini berdasarkan Siblings AU (termasuk Pines Bersaudara dan Humanized!Cipher Bersaudara) yang dibuat oleh tanosan96 dan buryooooo di Tumblr, dan Humanized!Journals yang dibuat oleh elentori di Tumblr.  
> Semua yang aku tulis disini adalah hasil karya sendiri. Jika ada yang merasa karyanya aku copy atau sama, aku minta maaf karena itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan yang benar-benar tidak sengaja.  
> Ditulis dengan bahasa Indonesia, beberapa kode (cipher), dan bahasa lainnya (minor).

_**California, Amerika Serikat  
** _ **_20 Juli_ **

Mabel Pines bosan. 

Sangat jarang seorang Mabel Pines bisa bosan dengan kesehariannya. Biasanya ia mengisi waktunya dengan membuat  _doodle,_ atau benda-benda  _do it yourself_ yang terbilang sangat bagus, atau pergi ke taman untung mencari cowok-cowok tampan yang mungkin bisa dia pacari. Namun kali ini, Mabel benar-benar amat sangat bosan. Ia bahkan tidak keluar kamarnya selama hampir seharian, karena ia hanya berbaring di kamarnya.

 _"_ Mabel, sayang, makan siang sudah siap, _"_ kata ibunya.

"Iya, Mom! Aku da-"

**_Bzzt. Bzzt._ **

****_The Hunt is Begin!_  
_From: Pacific N.  
Hey, Pengecut. Sudah tahu bahwa ada permainan bernama Cipher Hunt? Kakakku baru saja memberiku info ini dan sayangnya aku tidak tertarik, jadi kupikir kau tertarik. Ini infonya, semoga berhasil, Pines!_

Mabel membukan website yang dikirim oleh Pacifica Northwest, temannya yang juga rivalnya. Ia membaca informasi itu, namun ia merasa bahwa informasi yang ia dapatkan kurang menguatkan. Jadi, Mabel menghabiskan waktu 3 jamnya untuk mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Cipher Hunt. Setelas dirasa puas, Mabel keluar kamarnya, melahap makan siang secepat yang dia bisa, dan pergi ke ruang keluarga dimana semua saudaranya berkumpul.

"Guys! Mana Mom dan Dad?," tanya Mabel.

"Mereka sibuk," jawab Tyrone, kakak Mabel. "Ada apa?"

"Kalian nggak bosan?," tanya Mabel.

"Bosan, amat sangat bosan," sahut gadis yang mirip dengan Mabel, May Pines. "Ada kabar?"

Mabel mengangguk. "Cipher Hunt!"

"Perburu Kode?"

Mabel tersenyum. "Begini kakak-kakakku tersayang, dan Dipper, adikku, Cipher Hunt adalah sebuah game  _alternate reality_ yang dimana kita harus mencari hadiahnya, yag disini berupa sebuah patung yang disembunyikan entah dimana, dengan cara memecahkan kode yang ada. Permainannya dimulai 20 Juli dan untuk mencari petunjuk pertamanya, kita perlu memecahkan kode ini."

Mabel menaruh ponselnya di meja dan semua saudaranya melihat sebuah gambar dengan kode-kode yang menurut mereka aneh, namun Dipper mengerutkan kening.

"Hey, Mabs."

"Yeah?"

"Apa kau merasa familiar dengan gambar patung di foto ini?," tanya Dipper. "Musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin?"

May, Tyrone, Belle, Mason, serta Mabel melihat kearah Dipper. "Liburan musim panas kalian di Oregon?," tanya Belle, anak tertua dari enam bersaudara itu.

"Ya. Kurasa. Tapi, mungkin ini hanya _deja-vu_ saja." Dipper mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar itu.

"Kau tahu cara memecahkan kode ini, Dipstick?," tanya Tyrone.

Dipper menghela nafas. "Tiga huruf terbalik. A1Z26. Ya, aku bisa memecahkan kode itu," jawabnya, kemudian diam sejenak untuk memecahkan kode itu. "Dan kita harus ke St. Petersburg, Rusia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena petunjuk pertamanya ada disana." Dipper berdiri. "Akan kujelaskan detailnya di pesawat jika kita dapat tiket hari ini."


	2. Travel to the Vodka-land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perjalanan dan petualangan para Pines di Russia, mungkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku lupa dimana asal Dipper dan Mabel, yang kuingat cuma mereka dari California, jadi aku pakai San Fansisco karena, yah, SF adalah kota favoritku disana.

**_San Francisco Intern. Airport  
Pukul 15.00, dihari yang sama_ **

Pines bersaudara hanya butuh 2 jam untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Russia selama 3 hari kedepan, serta kurang dari 2 menit untuk meminta izin orang tua mereka. Dan Mason hanya butuh 30 menit untuk membeli tiket pesawat secara online, serta membooking kamar hotel dan menyewa mobil di Russia. Dan, mereka butuh 1 jam untuk perjalanan dari rumah mereka ke bandara. Dan kini tepat pukul 3 sore, mereka sudah duduk nyawa di pesawat dan menunggu penumpang lain masuk. Dipper mengambil jurnal dan notes dari dalam tasnya.

"Oke, akan kujelaskan tentang kodenya," kata Dipper sambil menggambar di notesnya. "Dari gambar desain bangunan melengkung ini, aku berpikir ini adalah sebuah bangunan penting di Eropa."

"Kenapa Eropa?," tanya Belle.

"Well, karena di Eropa cukup banyak bangunan yang seperti ini," jawab Dipper. "Dan dari cryptogram yang ada, kita bisa melihat ada huruf berwarna merah, kan? Jika diurutkan dan diterjemahkan, 6 huruf tersebut akan berkata  _RUSSIA,_ berarti bangunan itu ada di Russia."

"Oke, mengesankan," komentar Tyrone. "Soal St. Petersburg?"

"Kota mana yang paling terkenal selain Moscow, kawan-kawan?," tanya Dipper. "Yup, St. Petersburg."

"Kenapa bukan Moscow?"

"Karena di Moscow, desain bangunannya tidak seperti ini. Percayalah padaku, aku sudah membaca seluruh ensiklopedia di perpustakaan kampus demi memahami semua bahasa di dunia, atau semacamnya." Dipper menutup notesnya dan menyalakan panel TV di depannya. "Sebuah katedral, mungkin, di St. Petersburg adalah-"

Mason tersenyum. "Katedral Kazan. Kesanakah kita akan pergi?"

"Yup."

* * *

  _ **Sher** **emetyevo International Airport, Moscow, Russia**_  
 ** _15 jam kemudian  
22 Juli_**

"Kenapa harus transit dulu ke Eropa?," tanya May ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di Bandara Sheremetyevo, Moscow. "Bukannya lebih efektif jika melewati Pasifik?"

"Nah, soal itu, May," jawab Dipper sambil mengambil tasnya. "Tanyakan saja pada pilot."

May menatao Dipper dengan kesal dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah melewati banyak pemeriksaan, mereka akhirnya lolos (walaupun sempat di cerca banyak pertanyaan dari pihak transmigrasi soal kemiripan wajah mereka) dan menunggu kendaraan untuk berpindah terminal internasional ke domestik. Sembari berjalan, lagi-lagi Mason memesankan 6 tiket pesawat dari Bandara Sheremetyevo ke Bandara Pulkovo. Setelah satu jam penerbangan dan 30 menit menaiki taksi, sampailah mereka di Katedral Kazan di pusat kota St. Petersburg.

"Hotel kita tak jauh dari sini," kata Mason. "Kita langsung ke katedral atau..?"

"Langsung saja. Mungkin peserta yang lain belum bisa memecahkan kodenya, dan ini waktunya kita untuk yang pertama kali menemukan petunjuk pertama. Ayo!"

Mereka akhirnya berpencar dan mencari petujuk itu atas apa yang dibicarakan Dipper. Pentunjuk itu ada di sela-sela lengkungan pilar dan berada di dalam sebuah wadah berbentuk tabung. May, Dipper, dan Tyrone pergi kearah kiri sementara Mabel, Belle, dan Mason pergi kearah kanan. Belle tidak sempat ikut mencari, ia justru menikmati arsitektur katedral dan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Mason dan Mabel melihat ke sela-sela pilar dan tak menemukan apa-apa. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Mabel bergetar. Terpampang nama  _Tyrone Pines_ di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?"

_"Mabel, kami sudah menemukan petunjuknya."_

"Oh, ya? Dimana?"

_"Dipper sedang mencatatnya. Temui kami di cafe, akan kami kirim lokasinya._ "

Mabel menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mendapat pesan dari Tyrone soal lokasi cafe yang dimaksud. Mabel mengajak kedua kakaknya untuk secepatnya pergi ke Kafe Zinger yang letaknya tak jauh dari Katedral Kazan. Sementara itu di Kafe Zinger, Dipper sedang menerjemahkan kode dari foto pentunjuk yang dia temukan. Walaupun mereka ingin jadi yang pertama yang menemukan patung itu, dan May memaksa Dipper agar membawa petunjuk itu, Dipper bersikeras untuk meninggalkan petunjuk itu untuk peserta lainnya. Tyrone hanya diam saja dan membantu Dipper memecahkan kode itu yang ternyata membentu sebuah puisi, setidaknya mirip sebuah puisi.

"Teman-teman!," ucap Belle. "Kalian sudah menemukannya?"

"Dan sudah memecahkannya," ucap Tyrone, mengibar-ngibarkan kertas milik Dipper.

"Jangan keras-keras!," ujar May.

"Apa isinya," tanya Mason.

" _Akhirnya perburuan bisa dimulai._ _Jadi, ganti Rubelmu dengan Yen._ _Belok kiri saat kau berada di pintu kuil._ _Saat kau sampai di patung belok kiri sekali lagi._ _Di sudut paling kiri di belakang._ _Apakah info yang kamu (dapatkan) kurang?_ _Pedang dan sabit menandai petunjuknya._ _Patung Cipher memanggilmu_ ," May membaca petunjuk itu. "Jepang. Petunjuk selanjutnya ada di Jepang."

"Tapi, kuil. Ada banyak sekali kuil di Jepang." Mabel melirik yang lain. "Semua kota, tempat, dan daerah terpencil di Jepang pasti ada kuil. Kita butuh pentunjuk yang spesifik, kuil mana yang dimaksud?"

Belle menepuk tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau istirahat di hotel dulu, dan cari pentunjuknya besok? Kita sudah lelah hampir 20 jam perjalanan dan mencari petunjuk ini. Benar, kan?"

"Belle ada benarnya. Ayo kita ke hotel dan istirahat," ujar Mason.

Dipper sedari tadi diam dan mengetuk meja kafe. Mabel pun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkat Dipper.

"Ada yang salah, Dip Dip?"

Dipper tersentak dan menatap Mabel. "Tidak-aku, hanya, tidak," jawab Dipper namun Mabel tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Dipper menghela nafas dan melihat kearah notesnya. "Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan permainan ini."

"Tidak beres seperti apa?"

"Mabs, tidakkah kau merasa familiar dengan patung bernama Bill Cipher ini? Dan semua kode ini? Aku merasa aku tak ingat pernah mempelajari kode-kode ini sebelumnya, sebelum aku masuk kuliah dengan jurusanku sekarang. Aku merasa ingatanku ada yang hilang dan kabur, tapi aku tak tahu yang mana. Dan ak-Mabel?"

Mabel hanya diam saja, mematung, saat Dipper berbicara. Dipper menunduk dan suasana menjadi canggung.

Dan Mabel ~~tidak~~ tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan permainan ini.

**Author's Note:**

> makasih sudah mau membaca work-ku ini.  
> Ku harap kalian suka.


End file.
